


Cellule

by LyannaSaintAnge



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyannaSaintAnge/pseuds/LyannaSaintAnge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi, emprisonné dans son propre esprit, souffre et se bat avec sa propre conscience. Road pleure la perte des êtres aimés et souffre. En silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cellule

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur: Lyanna Saint-Ange
> 
> Disclaimer: Tout à Hoshiro Katsuna
> 
> Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Cellule" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.
> 
> Thème: Cellule
> 
> Fandom: DGM

Lavi hurla, hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Autour de lui, ceux qu'il avait fini par considérer comme des amis se relevaient en chancelant.

Leurs regards vides, leurs démarches bancales, leur balbutiements sans queue ni tête.

Lavi ne savait plus où finissait l'illusion, les souvenirs et la réalité.

Il souffrait.

Road observait, de loin, tordant ses lèvres en un sourire satisfait.

Qu'il souffre. Qu'ils souffrent. Autant qu'elle souffre. Autant que son frère souffre.

Elle invoqua une image inversée, piochant avec allégresse dans les souvenirs de l'exorciste roux.

Un reflet identique en tout point à l'original, manipulé par elle et totalement destructeurs.

Elle serra plus fort le corps de Tyki contre elle.

_

« Cette expression reflète un cœur en lambeau ! »

_

Elle eût un halètement. Cette phrase que venait de lancer l'image inversée lui fit mal.

Elle souffrait d'un cœur en lambeau depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant.

Et elle s'était enfermée dans une prison d'esprit, laissant ressortir uniquement sa partie la plus meurtrière et terrible d'elle-même.

Et ressortir de sa cellule aujourd'hui lui faisait mal. Mal, à un tel point qu'elle ne souhaita bientôt plus que la souffrance de celui qu'elle avait piégée. Pour dissiper son malaise, elle se réfugie dans la douleur.

_« Les camarades sont quelque chose dont un Bookman n'a pas besoin. »_

Lavi écarquille les yeux. Il fixe sans la voir la carte que tient Allen. Il n'entend plus les mots de son double maléfique. Seule vient la douleur d'être transpercé.

_« Tu es un Bookman raté, Lavi. »_

Elle sourit. L'esprit de Lavi était brisé. Jamais plus il ne pourrait sortir de sa prison de tortures éternelles.

Jamais.


End file.
